


Father's Day II - McGee

by CALLEN37



Series: Father's Day [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second of my two one shots- this takes place before and after DiNozzo's. Tim has a secret about father's day and his father in general. Will Gibbs be there for his youngest agent and give him what he so desperately needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day II - McGee

Father's Day II – McGee.

It had been years since McGee had celebrated father's day, He had heard the team discussing going to Gibbs' on Sunday for dinner, they as usual hadn't asked him, he never talked about his family and they assumed it was a healthy and happy arrangement with their youngest.

It wasn't.

But every year as usual Tim would pick up his sister and drive her to the nearest base to wherever their father was as he would take the time to come and see his daughter. Tim's mother had gotten out years ago and was living with a real estate manager in Dallas. Every year after the trip she would ring Tim and every year he would lie to his mother, Yes, father was well, Yes, they had a nice visit. No, they didn't fight.

She was happy believing that things were finally getting better between her ex-husband and her eldest son.

Tim had a father's day card on his desk which he wrote out in full view of the others.

He hung around as Tony, Ziva and Abby left together. Gibbs was up with the director so Tim knew he could go. He checked his computers were closed down and picked up his bag, He looked at the card on his desk, sighed and threw it in the trash and left.

From up on the balcony Gibbs watched the youngest on his team and looked worried. Tim had never said there were any problems between him and his father. To be honest Tim never said much of anything, especially family related, he had been working there for six months before they found out he had a sister and that was only because of a case.

Tim walked to and got on the elevator.

Gibbs walked down the stairs and pulled the card from the trash,

'To the most wonderful father in the world' it said.

Gibbs opened the inside; he sat in the chair horrified at what he read.

Father,

I'm sorry I couldn't get a card that reads to the most selfish. The most abusive, the most self-centered son of a bitch that walked the earth. From your pitiful excuse for a son.

He looked at the card again…It didn't sound like Tim at all. He decided that he should look up Tim's personnel file and automatically opened his mouth to ask McGee to help him.

He slowly made his way through the different things he had to click on to get what he wanted.

He found a notation about his father being Admiral John McGee. He was currently stationed in Norfolk. There were a few photos on file of John McGee standing with his Aide and with Sarah, but Tim was in none of these.

He had already heard McGee on the phone saying he would take her to dinner with their father on Friday night as Sarah had an exam on the Monday she needed to study for. So he grabbed his keys and decided to follow.

He sat down the street from the restaurant where the family was having a meal. Tim looked uncomfortable and sat as far from his father as he could as Sarah chatted happily to him. Gibbs wanted to go, but his gut urged him to stay and watch it through.

An hour later Sarah got up as some friends of hers arrived, she said goodbye to Tim and her father and left. Tim raised his hand for the bill and paid it.

As soon as they got outside John McGee's demeanor changed. Tim had taken four steps from him and John McGee had pushed his son out of sight and into the Alley next door.

Gibbs didn't move. If they were talking and he just couldn't see them then, McGee would be pissed if he turned up all guns blazing and they were just having a conversation. So he waited.

Ten minutes later John McGee walked off and Gibbs waited for Tim. Sure enough there he was, Gibbs let out a sigh of relief until Tim stumbled.

Instantly Gibbs shot out of the car and was by his side, "Tim?" he said

Tim looked afraid and then he collected himself. "Boss?" he replied in surprise.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I fell." Tim said not looking Gibbs in the eye.

"Did your father do this?" Gibbs asked noticing the bruising which could with some creative make up tricks be hidden from the others.

"No." Tim said honestly. "The Admiral did it, He's not my father." Tim coughed.

Gibbs noticed some blood where Tim had coughed.

"Come on, with me." Gibbs said and herded Tim to his car.

The lights of the emergency room got brighter the closer they got. "Boss! I don't need a hospital…It's not that bad." He protested.

"You coughed up blood Tim." Gibbs said gently urging his youngest agent not to flip out on him.

"I've had worse." Tim said drowsily.

"How often?" Gibbs asked

"Every few weeks after I've taken Sarah to visit him, I make sure she's safe and gone then he starts on me."

"Every few weeks?" Gibbs was stunned, he had never noticed.

"He's been hiding the marks for years, he's an Admiral, who would check?" Tim asked.

"You should have told me!" Gibbs said to him.

Tim laughed which dissolved into another fit of coughing. "He's an Admiral, I'm just a paper pusher…a stupid Navy Cop, who would believe me?" he asked.

"I would." Gibbs said as he pulled into the parking space.

Tim laughed to himself, he must have hit his head, he actually thought Gibbs would care that his father was beating him. "Yeah sure." He said sarcastically.

Gibbs walked around and opened the car door and helped him to the emergency room.

They got to the ER and a nurse rushed up, "Tim, you didn't call…how bad is it this time?" she asked not noticing Gibbs.

"Same as usual Emily. Although I think I bust a rib this time," Tim gave a weak smile.

"Come on honey, let's have a look at you, your usual room is free, I know it's a waste of time asking, but I have to…Do you have anyone you wish us to notify, will you let us call the police?" she said not expecting an answer.  
"I'm a federal agent, I'll be taking care of this," Gibbs said,

"And you are?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Boss, No!" Tim protested.

The elder woman looked at him, "You're Gibbs!" She smiled, "Tim's told me so much about you!" she grinned, the turning serious she said, "Tell me you caught him this time, I've been patching Tim up since he was a teenager." She admitted.

"I didn't but rest assured now I know he won't be getting anywhere near him again." Gibbs growled.

Emily laughed a bright laugh that made Tim smile. "Tim said you were like a poppa bear when it came to your kids, he always wished he could have been one, now I see why."

Gibbs stepped back at that, he saw all of the agents as his kids and for him to realize that even after all these years Tim felt like an outsider hurt.

"Do you have many?" Emily asked as she loaded up the syringe with painkillers, "Ok Tim, this is the usual stuff so you going to bend over for me?" she asked happily as Tim complied.

"No," Gibbs said curtly. "You're talking to Tim like this happens a lot?" he said noting the interaction between them both.

"I work weekends, If Tim isn't working he's usually here. I tried reporting his father to the Director of NCIS, Tim's boss, but he wouldn't believe me."

"Like I haven't heard that my whole life!" Tim slurred as the pain meds took effect.

Gibbs was fuming but taking it out on Admiral McGee would have to wait for another day.

"There you go Tim, I think your rib is cracked not broken, I would like to schedule an x-ray…." She started in a resigned voice and as she expected he replied. "I'll be fine, I'll come back if it plays up some more." He promised although they both knew he wouldn't be back for this one.

"Well, I'm sure your boss here will get you home safe." Emily said giving him a motherly kiss on the cheek. "I really hope I don't see you next week Tim." She said earnestly.

"I'm ok I can take the bus," Tim protested,

"McGee get in the car," Gibbs said.

"Yes Boss."

The ride home was silent neither man knowing what to say to the other.

Walking Tim up to his apartment Tim turned to Gibbs, "It's ok, most people don't know what to say, just forget you saw anything and I'll forget it happened,"

"No." Gibbs said.

"No?" Tim asked confused.

"When Ziva got in trouble she came to me, When Tony got hurt, blown up…arrested he came to me, when Abby got in trouble she came to me…Why not you?" He asked.

"They're your family? Of course they would turn to you." Tim said resolute in his thinking.

"You're family too; you are to me, my youngest son." Gibbs said, he worried when he saw Tim flinch.

"No I'm not, The Admiral won't let me find my father, and it's an insult to him that his wife slept with a Marine. I have to life with the consequences of their actions every day I am not worthy to be anyone's son." Tim said sadly.

"I'm having all of my kids over for father's day on Sunday, my father will be there…so will you." He told him.

"I…I can't intrude!" McGee said self-consciously.

"I said all of my kids." Gibbs said as he helped Tim open the door.

Tim nodded and walked inside to be greeted by a wall of fur.

Gibbs let him go, but stayed outside as he closed the door.

Tim clicked on the answer machine and listened for about a minute to the string of abuse John McGee hurled down the phone at Tim, sighing Tim clicked it off and walked to his drawer and took out his supply of painkillers.

Sunday morning came and with it the visit of his Girls and Tony, as usual Tony had some issues surrounding his father after a talk and a phone call to his father he grabbed his keys. He had waited till midday and there was no sign of Tim.

He heard his father come in, he had filled him in on both issues his boys were dealing with and smiled as Tony's was accomplished swiftly and easily by one hug from his new 'grandfather'. His youngest boy however would seem to be more of a challenge.

He pulled up to Tim's and knocked on the door.

A sleepy junior agent opened the door, "We got a case boss?" he asked

Gibbs looked at him.

"You're late McGee." He stated.

"Boss?" he asked.

"Father's day McGee." He noticed how the junior agent cringed.

"Boss…My father's busy today; I'm not spending the day with him." It was true the Admiral was out spending the day with Lieutenant commander Owens and his family.

"You will not be spending any more unaccompanied time with him." Gibbs growled still fully prepared the make the Admiral pay for what he had done to his boy.

"Y…you know?!" Tim's voice was a whisper.

"Who do ya think took you to the hospital on Friday?" Gibbs asked.

"Er…I kinda don't remember that." Tim admitted.

Gibbs walked into Tim's flat. "So what ya gonna wear?" he asked.

"To what?"

Gibbs was beginning to wonder if Tim had concussion, "To father's day dinner."

Tim looked at the ground, "He doesn't want me there….I'm not really his son." He said softly.

"Look Tim, we'll all agree the Admiral is an idiot." Although there were a few other adjectives Gibbs wanted to use, "But I meant  **my**  house with the family."

"I don't want to intrude." Tim said softly.

"Timothy McGee!" Gibbs said turning the man around and looking at him square in the eye. "You, Tony, Ziva and Abby  **are** my kids and I  **want**   **my**  kids at  **my**  house for Father's day."

"Yes Boss, Sir…Er…." Tim fumbled practically running for the bedroom to get changed.

Dressing much the same as Gibbs in jeans and a black T-shirt, he emerged five minutes later brushing his hair. "That's better son. Now, do you have pain meds ya need?" he asked.

Tim nodded and pulled out the prescription bottle from the drawer.

"OK," Gibbs said looking around, "Pain meds, Son…son's dog." He said whistling to Jethro and clipping on his leash. "I think we are ready to go." He smiled and they left together.

Walking carefully up the steps to Gibbs house they opened the door to Tony telling his Grandpa and everyone laughing.

Tim hung back a bit and Gibbs pushed him forwards.

"Timmy!" Abby said and rushed to give him a hug.

"Ow!" Tim said and flinched.

Abby and the others looked concerned.

"It's ok just a small accident." Tim said pleading with Gibbs not to say anything.

Gibbs gave a small nod and took the beer off Tim that Tony had handed him, "You're on pain meds." He reminded his youngest, Coffee or fruit juice?" he asked.

"Coffee." Tim said pouring his coffee from the pot. Drinking it thick and black just the way he liked it he sat in the kitchen chair closed his eyes and listened as his loving family bustled about him.

Finally relaxing and feeling at home.

Gibbs pouring himself a coffee exactly the same as Tim's leant against the wall as Abby and Tony taught Ziva all about touch football in the back yard and Jethro ran around everyone's legs barking and tripping them up.

Jackson walked over to Gibbs. "You have some good kids there son, Kids you can be proud of."

Gibbs smiled, "I am dad, I am."

 


End file.
